Baneo and Squirtliet
by badboylover24
Summary: Something I wrote before joining , a parody of the episode Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon? Squirtle and Banette are in love despite their Trainers' rivalry. Can Rika, Impmon, and Renamon get them together? I don't own Pokemon or Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

**Baneo and Squirtliet**

 **Summary:** A Pokemon/Digimon parody of _Wherefore Art Thou, Pokemon?_ with Banette/Squirtle and Harley/May romance. Misty and her friends Impmon, Rika, and Renamon find out about a romance between May and Harley and between Squirtle and Banette. Can they get the two rivals together?

(This was written before I've joined , and this takes place before Misty's Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. I know some say that Squirtle's a boy, but I've the feeling it's a girl because of its love for flowers, so please bear with me. I also don't own Pokemon or Digimon).

 **Ch.1: Squirtle's Gone Missing!**

Cerulean City had just held its first Pokemon Contest held by the Cerulean Sisters, and two Pokemon Coordinators won through a tie. After the contest, the Cerulean Sisters are planning a festival in the winners' honor going on all weekend. And Misty's friends Impmon, Renamon, and Rika, who are visiting Misty, are spending the weekend there as well.

"Wow," Rika said as she and the two Digimon walked down the street full of people getting ready for the festivities. "Everyone sure is fired up."

"Probably because they have _two_ contest winners for the price of _one_ in the city's first contest," Renamon pointed out.

"Yeah, but I just can't believe what just happened in that final battle," said Impmon. "I mean, that Banette stole a kiss from that Squirtle right in front of everybody. I swear that Squirtle's trainer must've had a Minotauromon when that happened."

"Well, it was an opportunity for Misty and her sisters to come up with some new ideas for next year's contest/festival," stated Renamon.

"Squirtle!" a girl's voice suddenly called out. "Squirtle, where are you?" The group turned to see May of Petalburg City, one of the two winners, running towards them. They recognized her by her short brown hair, blue eyes, red shirt and bandana, and blue shorts.

"Hey," said Impmon when May caught up with them, "aren't you May, one of the winners of the contest?"

"Yeah," she panted, trying to catch her breath. "That's me. You must be Misty's friends Rika, Renamon, and Impmon."

"We are," said Renamon. "Your Squirtle's performance in the first round was just beautiful. Speaking of which, why were you calling out to your Pokemon? Is she lost?"

"Thanks," replied May, "and yes, she's lost, but how did you know Squirtle's a girl?"

"We Digimon have ways of knowing the sex of a Pokemon," answered Impmon proudly. "Anyways, how did she vanish?"

"I just turned my back for a minute, and she just vanished," May answered. "She loves to explore new places, but I'm pretty sure she couldn't have gone far."

"We'll help you look for her, May," said Rika. "I don't think she can be too far either."

"Oh, thank you so much," May cried with joy. "I really appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Banette's Missing, Too?!**

The four of them then split into three groups. Rika and May check the streets. Impmon tries spotting Squirtle from the top of the buildings. And Renamon called out to Squirtle while searching one of the parks.

"Squirtle! Squirtle, where are you? Squirtle!"

"Banette!" a male voice suddenly cried out. "Banette, where are you, buddy?" Renamon turned to see Harley running in the park. She recognized the other winner of the contest by his long violet hair, blue-green eyes, and his Cacturne hat, jacket, and pants.

"Excuse me," she asked when Harley stopped in front of her, "but are you Misty's cousin Harley who won the contest?"

"Yeah," he answered, catching his breath. "You must be Misty's friend Renamon. I saw you with your Tamer Rika and Misty's new Digimon partner Impmon."

"I am," said the vixen Digimon. "I was impressed with what your Banette can do with his new Confusion technique."

"Thanks, I've been—wait a sec," Harley replied. "How did you know Banette's a boy?"

"We Digimon can find out the sex of a Pokemon," she answered.

"Oh, yeah," he replied sheepishly, "I forgot. My bad. I'm glad to have met you, Renamon, but I have to find my Banette. He's gone missing."

"Had this happened before?" she asked.

"Not really," Harley answered. "Banette preferred to stick with me or Cacturne rather than run off. They're like brothers since they were a Cacnea and a Shuppet."

"Sounds like there are _two_ Pokemon missing now," Renamon replied.

"Two?" asked Harley as May and Rika ran up to them.

"Renamon," Rika said when the girls caught up to them, "did you find her?" But before the ninja fox can answer, Harley and May's eyes met, and their stress was replaced by anger.

"You!" Harley screamed at May. "What did you do to my Banette?!"

"I wouldn't touch that zipper-mouthed freak even if he _does_ belong to you!" May yelled in answer. "But knowing you, you probably took my Squirtle so you can break that tie between us!"

"Even if she's _your_ Pokemon, I wouldn't hurt that puny little turtle!"

"The only thing that's puny around here is that insensitive brain of yours that abandoned you years ago!"

"Why, you little—"

"Both of you just shut up and knock it off already!" Rika yelled at the two Pokemon Coordinators as she held May back by her arms while Renamon held Harley back by the back of the neck of his jacket in order to prevent the two Pokemon Coordinators from killing each other. "You two are acting like a couple of babies!"

"I agree," Renamon said calmly as the two rivaling trainers calmed down and pulled away from their new acquaintances. "In addition, it is not going to help us find out where your Pokemon are actually located." Just then, Impmon landed beside the group, looking like he just succeeded with a quest he had just been granted.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "Good news; I found Squirtle with a Banette at Aqua Gardens."

"Squirtle!" May cried.

"Banette!" Harley cried. They then raced off for the gardens, nearly running over Impmon, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Hey!" he yelled after them. "I'm standin' 'ere, ya crazy numbskulls! Jeez!"

"We better check it out," said Rika, running after the two trainers. The two Digimon then followed after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Rendezvous in the Garden Cut Short**

When all five of them reached the flower-filled water garden (alias Aqua Gardens), the group found Squirtle cuddling with a Banette as they were resting among some heart-shaped rosebushes. Squirtle was nuzzling her cheek into Banette's with a blush while he held her close to him with a purr.

"Looks like they were never in any danger," said Renamon as Banette plucked a rose and gave it to Squirtle, who took it with a smile.

"Yeah, the cutest thing, huh?" Impmon concurred. Harley and May chuckled at the cute scene before realizing whose Pokemon theirs is with. Angrily, they grabbed their Pokemon and stormed away in opposite directions with a "Humph!"

"You deserve a far better boyfriend than that jerk's Banette," May said to Squirtle as the little turtle sadly waved goodbye to Banette.

"I don't see what you see in that minx's Squirtle," Harley said to Banette as the zipper-mouthed puppet sadly waved back to Squirtle. As they left, Impmon was certain he saw Harley and May silently sigh with broken hearts.

"Those Pokemon were happy together," Rika said, glaring after Harley and May. "I can't believe their trainers would break them up like that."

"The Pokemon were more than happy," said Renamon, picking up the rose Squirtle dropped when May grabbed her. "They were in love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Between Harley and May**

Back at the gym, Rika and the two Digimon discussed what happened to Misty over some drinks and snacks.

"So what you're saying is that Squirtle and Banette are in love?" asked Misty when they have finished their story.

"Yeah," answered Rika, "and their trainers broke them up just because _they_ wouldn't get along. What's their problem, anyway?"

"May and my cousin have been rivals ever since they first met about a year ago," Misty answered. "Harley would deceive May at first to keep her from getting a ribbon, getting into the Grand Festival, or registering for a contest, but May always came through and would beat Harley at his own game."

"Dang," said Impmon, taking a bite out of a tart. "Talk about a bitter rivalry."

"Yeah," answered Misty, "and I think it got even more bitter since they both ended up as winners. Frankly, I think it's because Squirtle and Banette don't want to hurt each other."

"Yes, we've seen the battle," Renamon said. "Instead of attacking Squirtle, Banette just flew over and kissed her. I guess the moment they met became love at first sight."

"Yeah," said Misty sadly, "but I think Harley and May are unsure if they can let their Pokemon be together."

"Now that ya mentioned it," Impmon said to his Tamer, "I saw them both sigh when they left. Looked pretty bummed out. Why's that?"

"They're actually in love with each other," Misty answered.

"Say what now?" demanded the shocked Rika.

"They both told me," her friend explained. "First was Harley; then it was May. Harley said he loves May for her innocence and beautiful performances in the contests. And May said she loves him for his strategic thinking and understanding of women."

"Well, they have a lousy way of showing their affection," said Impmon.

"That's because Harley's afraid that May will reject him if he tells her," Misty explained. "Same with May."

"So what you are saying is that they are in love with each other but fear rejection because of their rivalry?" asked Renamon. Misty sadly nodded in reply.

 _Still,_ Impmon thought to himself, _those two, as well as their Pokemon, deserve to be together_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Can Love Ever Be?**

A couple of hours later, Impmon was sitting on the roof of the gym, deep in thought as he watches the sunset. Renamon soon found him and sat beside him.

"Thinking about what your Tamer told us?" she asked him. Impmon nodded in reply.

"I know you want to help them, Impmon," Renamon said to him, "but I highly doubt this is any of our business."

"I know, but—" Impmon started before he spotted Banette rushing past the gym. "Wonder what _he's_ up to…" He then jumped off the roof and followed him. Renamon reluctantly then followed in suit, knowing she's going to regret it. The two Digimon then found Banette floating up to a balcony of a two-story rental house, thanks to his Confusion attack. Waiting for him at the balcony was Squirtle. Renamon smiled as Banette gently took his lover's hands into his though the balusters.

"It is almost like _Romeo and Juliet_ ," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Impmon replied, "except Romeo didn't have a Confusion attack to bring him up to the balcony." They then stayed quiet as the two Pokemon started talking. As Digimon, they can understand Pokemon languages.

" _Banette_ ," Squirtle sadly said to her lover, " _I'm afraid May's still too scared to tell Harley that she loves him. Any luck with him?_ "

" _Same with him, Squirty Baby_ ," Banette answered, shaking his head. " _He's still unsure about her feelings for him. If only I can help them realize their true feelings for each other; we'd be together all the time._ "

" _I know_ ," Squirtle said sadly, " _except we can't talk human. And I'm sure Meowth of Team Rocket will help when Pilowswine learn a Fly attack._ "

" _Don't worry, Squirtle; we'll think of something,_ " Banette said before May came out to the balcony to find him with Squirtle.

"Quit bothering my Squirtle!" she yelled angrily as she grabbed a bucket of water she filled up for Squirtle's bath. She then ran over to the balcony and tossed the water on Banette, catching him off guard and forcing him to the ground. May then picked up Squirtle, who turned from her angrily.

"I know you love him, Squirtle," May said. "I want you two to be together, but let's face it. Harley wouldn't accept the idea…and would never love me back." She then went back into the room as Banette stood up and brushed the water off his body. About half a minute later, Harley rushed over to his Pokemon.

"Banette, are you okay?" he asked before looking up at the balcony. "You've been seeing Squirtle again, haven't you?" He then turned back to Banette, who nodded to his trainer sadly. Harley sighed as he picked his Pokemon up into his arms.

"I know you want to be with Squirtle, buddy," Harley then said to him. "So do I. But after what I've done to May, she probably won't let us be with them. C'mon, I'll get you cleaned up." He then carried Banette into the rental house just next door to May's. Talk about a coincidence!

"That settles it," Impmon said. "Renamon, let's head back to the gym. I've an idea to help those four." Then the two Digimon left before Renamon can respond, not realizing that Butch, Cassidy, Arukenimon, and Mummymon have seen the whole thing as well.

"Isn't it romantic?" Cassidy said so dramatically. "Two lovers trapped in two feuding worlds…just like in _Romeo and Juliet_."

"I'm more of a _Midsummer Night's Dream_ Digimon myself," said Arukenimon. "And I'm sure those two Pokemon would make great gift for your new boss, huh?"

"They sure will, after that contest," said Butch. "And have I the plan to get them…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Plans of Action**

That night, back at the gym, Impmon asked Renamon to write two love letters for Harley and May. As she did so, he asked Misty and Rika to make a bouquet of roses for May and a box of Harley's favorite snacks for Harley himself. Once they were done, Impmon explained the plan to them:

"It's as easy as pie. The letter will tell each lovebird about one being in love with the other, their reasons for their crushes, and why one didn't tell the other sooner. They'll then tell them to meet at the park tomorrow morning with Squirtle and Banette, and we'll sign them with Harley and May's names. The gifts are to be 'evidence of affection'."

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Misty. "I mean, I tried it before with a couple of Nidoran trainers, and it backfired on me."

"Don't worry," Impmon said with confidence. "It'll work; I'm sure as I'm honest."

"In that case," Rika said doubtfully, "it's definitely gonna blow up in our faces."

"Hey," he snapped, "I don't see _you_ coming up with any brighter ideas!" A little while later, Impmon and Renamon secretly left the letters and gifts in Harley and May's rooms when they aren't there. Afterwards, when Harley and May are asleep, Arukenimon and Mummymon quietly walked up to their houses.

"You remember the plan?" Arukenimon asked her mummified partner quietly.

"Yes," he answered. "While you get Banette, I'll get Squirtle." They then quietly climbed up to the balconies. Mummymon then quietly tapped on the glass, waking up Squirtle, who was sleeping on the pillow by May's head.

"Hello, little one," he said to her. "How would you like to spend forever with your boyfriend?" Meanwhile, at Harley's balcony, Arukenimon found Banette looking at the stars from behind the balcony's window.

"Don't be scared," she said to him. "I'm here to help you win the chance to be with your girlfriend forever." Back at their hiding place, Butch and Cassidy were discussing the plan.

"We'll just tell the Poke-lovebirds that we'll help them elope," Butch said, "but instead of finding them someplace to get married, we'll take them to the boss."

"Butch, you're such a genius," Cassidy replied before the two Digimon returned.

"Well?" asked Butch.

"Sorry, guys," Arukenimon said, "but Banette said that he couldn't elope with Squirtle, even if he wanted to. Said it would devastate his trainer."

"Same with Squirtle," Mummymon said with a shrug. "It seems they care about their trainers as well as each other."

"But they're in love!" snapped Cassidy.

"Well, it looks like loyalty to trainers can interfere with true Pokemon love," said Mummymon.

"That does it!" Cassidy growled. "We're moving to Plan B!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about _that_?" asked Arukenimon. Mummymon just shrugged in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Team Rocket Motto. Also, in Equestrian Duel Knights when Discord appeared in the shower, that line he sang was from Tina Turner's Goldeneye which I don't own. And I understood that you're wondering if Pam's family will find out if she's missing. They may, but that won't be until around the end of the fanfic. Other than that, please enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Ch.7: Backfire and Capture**

The next morning, Misty, Rika, Impmon, and Renamon headed for the garden. There, they hid behind a couple of trees and a few bushes by the heart-shaped rosebushes.

"I still say this isn't gonna work," said Rika.

"With a pessimistic attitude like yours, the odds of you getting a boyfriend are probably below zero," said Impmon. "Besides, they're coming right now." The four of them then ducked as May and Harley entered the scene from opposite directions. Banette and Squirtle came as well and blushed when they saw each other. And the others saw that their trainers have the "gifts".

"Squirtle, why don't you go and hang with Banette for a while?" May asked her Pokemon. "I need to talk to Harley for a bit. That is…if you don't mind, Harley."

"N-no, of course not," he replied with a light blush. "Banette, you go along, too, okay?" Banette and Squirtle then settled beside the roses as their trainers turned to each other.

"Harley, I…I need to talk to you," May said, her cheeks becoming rosy pink.

"Yeah, so do I," he replied, also blushing, "but I'll let you go first."

"I…I got your gift and letter," May said, holding up the bouquet and letter with a deeper blush.

"Huh? I—I didn't give you those," Harley said, taking the letter and reading it. "I mean, everything in the letter's true, and everybody knows roses are your favorite flowers, but I—Wait. Did you give me this letter and box of my favorites?" He then held them up to her.

"No, I didn't," she answered, taking the letter and reading it. "I mean, all this in the letter's true, but I don't know your favorites, and I—Wait. This is the same handwriting as in _my_ letter from you."

"Hey, you're right," he said, comparing the two letters. "I think someone was trying to set us up."

"But who?" asked May.

"YAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Misty screamed and jumped out of her hiding place, falling to the ground. Rika and their two Digimon jumped out as well to help Misty.

"Misty, what were you trying to do?" yelled Impmon.

"Sorry, guys," she answered, "but I thought I felt a Weedle crawling up my leg. You know I'm not fond of Bug Pokemon."

"Guys?" Harley said. "What are you—Okay, which of you four came up with this stunt?" Renamon and the girls then pointed at Impmon in answer.

"Hey!" he snapped. But before anything else can happen, a bride in a red gown and a groom in a blue tux came into the garden.

"Oh, it's a wedding," May said. "Congratulations!"

"Hey, wait," said Misty. "Weddings are usually held on Saturdays. Isn't today Friday?"

"Spider Thread!" the bride cried, transforming into Arukenimon and capturing Squirtle with her thick red threads.

"Snake Bandage!" the groom cried, transforming into Mummymon and capturing Banette with his decaying white bandages before he can save Squirtle.

"What the—" yelled Rika before they heard laughter above them. They looked up to see Butch and Cassidy in a Team Rocket balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"This is our mission, so you better listen!"

"To infect the world with devastation…"

"To blight all peoples within every nation…"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love…"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above…"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling the world day and night!"

"Surrender now, or you'll surely loose the fight!"

"That's right!" cried Arukenimon and Mummymon in unison, ending the battle cry.

"It's Team Rocket!" yelled Misty.

"Cassidy…and Biff?" asked Rika, arching an eyebrow at the villains. Butch nearly fell out of the balloon in reply.

"It's _Butch_ , not _Biff_!" he yelled down at her.

"Well, either way, it's pathetic," said Impmon.

" _That_ coming from someone not helping his friends," said Mummymon before he and Arukenimon jumped onto the balloon as it flew away. "Ta-ta!"

"Squirtle!" May cried out.

"Banette!" Harley cried out to his Pokemon. But it was too late; the balloon was already far off.

"It's no use," May said, staring after them though the distance sadly.

"Even if we can try and save them," Harley concurred, "we don't know where they're going."

"They never would have gotten captured if you'd just let your Pokemon be together instead of acting like jerks to each other!" Impmon yelled at them angrily. "You two only have yourselves to blame!" The two humans looked down shamefully in reply, realizing that he's right.

"Although you are right, Impmon," said Renamon, "scolding them is not going to bring Squirtle and Banette back. We have to go and save them."

"How?" asked May.

"We follow the trail," answered Rika, pointing at the ground. On it was a trail of empty soda cans that fell off of Team Rocket's balloon.

"What a bunch of doofuses," said Impmon before he, Renamon, and their four human friends started following the trail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just so you know, I don't know if Shurimon Double Star is an actual card; I just wanted to put it in. Either way, I'm positive it belongs to Digimon which isn't mine.**

 **Ch.8: Battling for True Love**

In a small clearing not too far from the city, Team Rocket and their Digimon allies have landed their balloon and are trying to dress their squirming victims in wedding cloths.

"Will you quit squirming?" Cassidy snapped as she tried to fasten the veil onto Squirtle's head. "We want you to look your best for the boss."

" _Bay!_ " yelled Banette as Mummymon tried to get the tie on him. " _Banette Bay!_ "

"Sheesh, he really does care about his girlfriend," said Arukenimon.

"What did he say?" asked Butch.

"'Leave Squirtle alone, you butt-ugly old hag, before I make you uglier than you are now'," Mummymon answered.

"Finally something we can agree on!" yelled Renamon, landing a kick in Butch and Mummymon's faces to free Banette.

"Now it's my turn," yelled Impmon as he brought out his red fireball. "Bada Boom!" He then threw the fireball at Cassidy's hair, which caught on fire. Panicking, Cassidy let go of Squirtle to put out the fire, freeing the little turtle. The two Pokemon then ran to their trainers, who caught up with the two Digimon and their Tamers.

"Oh, thank goodness," May said as she and Harley hugged their Pokemon. "You're both safe."

"You know, May," Harley said, "your Squirtle's cute in a bridal gown."

"Well, your Banette's cute in a tux," she replied with a blushing smile. Harley just smiled back with a blush as well.

"How did you find us?" snapped Cassidy after she put out the fire in her now short/charred hair.

"We followed our trail," Misty answered, holding up one of the cans.

"Whose idea was it to tie soda cans to the balloon's basket?" growled Arukenimon, turning to Mummymon.

"I just thought it would be romantic," the mummy protested.

"You won't get away with what you did to my hair," Cassidy growled, taking out a Poke-Ball. "Go, Houndour!"

"Let's go, Hitmontop!" cried Butch. And out of the Poke-Balls came the fiery Doberman and twister fighter to back up Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"You four are so asking for a butt-whoopin'!" Impmon growled as Misty and Rika got out their D-Powers and Digimon cards. "Let's do it, gang!"

"Right!" cried Misty, swiping a card. "Digi-Modify! Warp Digivolution, Activate!"

"Impmon, Warp Digivolve to…Beelzemon!"

"Digi-Modify!" Rika cried, swiping a card. "Shurimon Double Star, Activate!" And a pair of giant shurikens appeared in Renamon's hands.

"Let's do it!" cheered Harley and May in unison. Surprised they said it in unison, they glanced at each other and smiled with a blush.

"Hitmontop, Rolling Kick!" yelled Butch.

"Houndour, Ember Attack!" yelled Cassidy. Hitmontop then charged at the group in a spinning twister, and Houndour back him up by firing small embers at the group.

"Spider Thread!" Arukenimon cried, lashing out her thick red ropes like whips.

"Snake Bandage!" Mummymon cried, lashing out his bandages as well.

"Squirtle, stop the embers with Bubble Attack!" May cried.

"Banette, stop Hitmontop with Thunder!" cried Harley. Squirtle then blew her bubbles at the embers, putting every single on of them out. Banette, meanwhile, fired his Thunder attack at Hitmontop before he can hit Squirtle, knocking him into Houndour. Renamon then blocked the Spider Thread and Snake Bandage with the shurikens and jumped high into the air.

"Double Star!" she cried, throwing the shurikens at Arukenimon and Mummymon. They then sent the two Digimon crashing into Team Rocket.

"Now it's my turn," said Beelzemon, stepping up as his bazooka gun appeared in his hand.

"Wait a sec," said Cassidy fearfully. "Can't we talk this out?"

"After you tried to steal these lovebirds' Pokemon and attacked us?" he growled, lifting up his bazooka gun at them. "I don't think so. Corona Blaster!" He then fired his bazooka gun and sent Team Rocket into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried before vanishing into the horizon with a _ding_.

"That'll teach you punks to mess with love!" Beelzemon roared with a victorious smile. He then turned to Harley and May with a glaring frown.

"You know," he said, "you two aren't any better than Team Rocket with that stupid rivalry of yours." The two trainers looked down in shame before Beelzemon smiled again.

"However," he said, "you two made a great team." May and Harley looked up in reply. They then glanced at each other and looked away with smiling blushes.

"Look," the black angel said, "you two are meant for each other just as much as Squirtle and Banette are. Harley, May really does love you. She didn't tell you sooner because she thinks you'd just shoot her down. And May, Harley loves you, too. He just thought you'd reject him, too. So, yeah, everything in the letters was true. And if you two want your Pokemon to be happy together by traveling together, that's cool. Just give yourselves some time alone together to sort things out, okay?"

"Okay," they answered in unison. Beelzemon smiled in reply.

"C'mon, girls," he then said to Renamon and their Tamers as he turned to leave the clearing. "Let's leave 'em alone for a while." They then followed him out of the clearing, leaving May and Harley alone with their Pokemon. Harley then turned to May.

"I guess we deserve to be together, huh?" he asked her. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you." May turned to him with a smile.

"You shouldn't apologize," she replied. "I was insensitive to you when we first met." Harley took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Yeah, but I should've let it slide instead of holding it as a grudge," he said. "Do you forgive me?" May smiled as she returned the hug.

"You know I do," she answered. "But…you do you forgive me too?"

"I already have a long time ago." Before the two of them knew it, they were kissing and feeling happy about their new relationship together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: Love Conquers All**

Later that night, when the festival has started, Renamon and Beelzemon headed for the dancing grounds. It was beautifully furnished with Chinese lanterns and fresh flowers.

"Too bad our Tamers are not here to see this," said Renamon as they sat at a table.

"Well, the girls want us to have some alone time," said Beelzemon. "I couldn't blame 'em."

"What's wrong, Beelzemon?" Renamon asked, looking at her date closely. "You seem a bit off tonight."

"Oh, I was just thinking about May and Harley," he answered. "I'm not sure if they're together now or not."

"Well, I know what will cheer you up," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. Understanding what she has in mind, Beelzemon took her into his arms and started a slow dance with her. They were dancing for about a minute before something caught Renamon's eye and she smiled.

"Hey, Renamon," Beelzemon said, "what's up?"

"Look behind you," she answered. Beelzemon turned to see Harley and May dancing in each other's arms and kissing. Dancing around them were their Pokemon: Cacturne with Bulbasaur; Squirtle with Banette; Beautifly with Ariados; Skitty with Octillery; Munchlax with Wigglytuff; and Harley's new Pokemon Dragonite with Blaziken.

"Well, whadya know," Beelzemon said with a smile. "They're together now, after all."

"All thanks to you," Renamon stated.

"Well, I had some help," he replied, turning to her. "I don't know how to repay ya for that, though."

"How about some alone time…at the lighthouse?" she asked slyly.

"Ooh, you're a sly one, Foxy," he chuckled, kissing her neck. Renamon just giggled in reply.


End file.
